The invention relates to a self-propelled cleaning apparatus, particularly for swimming pools, with a basic casing, in which is integrated a drive for the cleaning apparatus and at least one cleaning brush, together with a suction duct, means of which the liquid to be cleaned can be delivered by means of a pump into a filter chamber.
For cleaning water basins and in particular swimming pools, it is known to make use of cleaning apparatuses enabling the bottom and optionally the walls of the pool to be cleaned. Such apparatuses are operated from outside the pool. For example EP-A-0 099 489 discloses a cleaning apparatus in which on either side of a basic casing are provided rotary cleaning brushes, and the liquid to be cleaned is sucked in and conveyed into a filter located on the basic casing. On striking against a pool wall the drive is reversed by means of corresponding sensors and optionally the travel direction of the cleaning apparatus is changed. Although this cleaning apparatus operates in a completely satisfactory manner, due to its high filter construction it has considerable flow resistance.